Smile, Akira! Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction
by KatieTheFanGirl
Summary: Akira Diachi is a talented and smart girl, but not quite as smart as Kyoya Ootori. When her best friend Renge gets her as a job as the photographer for the Host Club, and they add a few regulations to the job, her life gets a little chaotic. ((T for language that will happen and such))
1. Chapter 1

Akira Diachi was a girl from London. Born in London, and raised there for five years. Her parents had put her up for adoption, naming her Akira since they met in Japan, though both were from London. They didn't have enough money to care for Akira, so they put her up for adoption in hopes that her life would be better off.

Well when she was about to turn five, a family from Japan adopted her. A rich family who had a big room for her, and lots of toys and clothes and a promising future. No one knew the whereabouts of Akira's parents though.

Akira was then raised in a mansion in Japan. Her light brown hair and green eyes set her off from the rest though. She was shorter and paler compared to Japanese people. She spoke many languages, being the daughter of a rich family, who ran a business or resorts and hotels across Asia and Europe and two in America. English, French, and Japanese mostly. A little German but she laughed every time she started to speak in it because it sounded so silly. Well she was best friends with Renge Houshakuji, and attemed Ouran Academy. An elite school for the super rich and smart. And beautiful too she guessed.

She was a photographer and musician as well as an honor student. She was always aiming to be the top of her class, but never was. It was always this Ootori kid she never even met before and it kind of pissed her off. But it honestly didn't matter to her. Her parents loved her and were happy with her abilities at that moment.

Renge always talked about this Host Club with Akira and how Renge was the manager and loved it. And one day Akria was cleaning her camera when Renge shouted, "YOU NEED TO BE THE HOST CLUBS PHOTOGRAPHER!"

Akria seemed shocked Renge would want her to do this, but agreed none the less and let the French girl drag her to music room three the next day.

"Renge?" said Haruhi Fujioka. Akira recognized almost every host except one or two.

"Yes! It's me!" Renge said and twirled in her Uki Duki Cosplay.

"Who's the blonde?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked at the same time.

"This is my friend. Akira Diachi" Renge said. Akria looked down a little shy and Tamaki walked up to her, putting two fingers under her chin and making her look up. "You don't need to be shy okay? I know you from class. You sit in the back but are completely brilliant" he said and smiled, then kissed her hand.

"Diachi?" said a black haired boy with glasses. Akira didn't know him.

"Yes" she said.

He smiled. "Kyoya Ootori" he said and held out his hand. She shook it and sighed. "Congrats on number one . . . again" she said.

"Hey, Kyo-chan! Can you tell us who Aki-chan is to you?" Hunni-Senpai asked and smiled.

"A friendly competitor" he said, pushing his glasses up his nose, then smiled his usual smirk

"Yeah um . . . Renge wanted me to be the photographer for the Host Club so I'll be here ever day. Taking pictures of you, you with the guests, the cosplays, the venue, and other things. Also at events-"

"Such as the ball coming up in the next month?" Tamaki said. "If you're part of the Host Club now, even if it is just as a photographer, than you need to attend! And not for photos but a few would be good. But as an actual guest to the dance."

"I'm going for the job" Akira said. "As I was saying. Every month I will put together a magazine or something for the guests to buy if they wish, and every week I will put up a new picture on the website."

"I'm expecting you'll want to be payed" Kyoya said as he looked through his black book, trying to find the budget if this was true

"No It's for a friend and maybe it'll help me get into a college by expanding my portfolio" Akira said and smiled.

"So if you're part of the Host Club now-" Hikaru started.

"Then you need to get in cosplay with us, even if you are just taking pictures" Kaoru finished.

"I am not going to cosplay with you guys. I'm just here to take the pictures" Akira told them and crossed her arms

"If you do, we'll pay 15% of all earnings you make. Your only obligation is that and when a guest asks you a question, be polite and answer. Don't be rude. That scares away customers."

"Fine" she sighed. I'll come with my stuff tomorrow" she said.

"We're doing Renaissance tomorrow" Haruhi said, trying to give the girl some warning as to what she was stepping into

"We have the perfect outfit for her!" the twins said and smiled.

"Aki-chan, do you wanna stay and have cake with Usa-chan, Takashi and me?" Hunni-Senpai asked.

"Sure!" Akira said and smiled. She followed the smaller student to a table and sat down, taking a chocolate pie. Mori-Senpai gave her his strawberry and she thanked him.

"She's adorable!" Tamaki said.

"Renge what dress size is she?" Kaoru asked, having his phone out.

"Um . . . 3 womens'" Renge answered and smiled.

Haruhi sat next to Kyoya who was writing down the agreement in his black book. "Fifteen percent?" she asked. He nodded. "Kyoya, how long have you and her been 'friendly competitors'?" she went on. "Ever since middle school" Kyoya answered and looked at Haruhi. "Why?"

"Because, I was just wondering. Competitors for what though?"

"First in Class 2-A" he answered simply as if it was completely obvious. Kyoya looked at Akira who was laughing and listening to Hunni, Mori, and Tamaki and the Twins by now. He smiled slightly. "She does try hard though. And I admire that."

Akria was now sharing her own story and making the others laugh. Haruhi watched, then looked at Kyoya. He wrote in his notebook again and then closed it. "Renge, your father will be wanting to see you for dinner and the same to you Akira" he said.

"Aw you just want me gone" Akira joked and then giggled

Renge laughed and grabbed her school bag while Akria grabbed hers. "See you tomorrow" Akira said and started out the door.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all stood there, looking at the closing doors. "She's . . . " Tamaki tried to start.

"Funny."

"Cute personality wise."

"Smart."

"Clever.

"Relaxed and not snobby."

The twins rattled off on different ways to explain the girl they had known for a mere 10 to 15 minutes

"Different" Kyoya murmured so no one would hear, and looked at the closed doors, then started to go find his stuff so he could head home, going over the encounter with the strange girl over his head.

* * *

**Feedback is wanted and appreciated as it inspires me to continue this fanfiction going if you do like it. Please tell me if there are any typos or anything. And I know that the Hosts might be a little Out Of Character (OOC) but I can't be perfect**

**thanks for reading and please please please review as it does help**

**UPDATE!: I changed a few things in hope Kyoya would be a little more In Character as he really wasn't in the first part but in my defense, it was 11:50 PM when I started to write this so my mind was tired but I wanted to get the first chapter up that night. I hope Kyoya is a little more IC but keep in mind this is an AU where Akira is part of the Host Club by extension like Renge, so the character's personalities might be a little different than the canon in the show and manga. **

**~Katie ~(0w0)~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Akira walked into the music room, changed out of her usual yellow dress of a uniform into jeans and a hoodie. A black bag was over her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Host Club running around as they changed. She didnt' see Kyoya and figured he still was.

"Aki-chan!" Hunni-Senpai yelled and ran up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Akira! You're here!" Tamaki yelled. He was dressed as a king and Haruhi was the king's right hand man. Priest maybe? Hunni and Mori both were 'peasants' and the twins seemed to be Court Jesters. They both held up something and Akira's eyes widened. "Change into this!" they said. They puched her in an empty changing room, threw the outfit in, and snickered. "Also braid your hair over the side once you get it on!" Hikaru called as he walked off.

Akira sighed and looked at the outfit they picked out for her and saw the makeup on the table in the room. She got changed and did her hair as they requested, and put on minimal make up, just a few steps past Beauty Base Zero. She sighed and came out of the dressing room.

"Really?" she asked and gestured at her dress.

A royal, dark blue with gold accents. Her lips were a dark red and mascara making her eye lashes longer and thicker. The sleeves of the dress were long and the dress hugged to Akira's figure. Her sneakers weren't visible through the shirt of the dress though. It was a beautiful, Renaissance dress. The twins idea was make her uncomfortable and feel awkward, but as they looked at her, her face showed she felt confidant in it. "It's beautiful" she said and smiled.

They wanted to make her an innocent princess and she was a smart, cunning, queen. Kyoya came out in a knight's cosplay. He was adjusting his glasses when he saw Akira's dress. She went and grabbed her case for her camera and started to get things set up. She smiled, put the strap around her neck, and then walked up to them, positioning them.

She got a few pictures, then told them how to rearrange. She started to get ready for another picture when she said, "You all need to actually smile like you're having fun, not just for the camera" she said and raised the camera to her eye again. "C'mon smile like you're having the best fun ever!" They all tried and she took the picture. "OKay, let the guests in and dont mind me while i take pictures okay?" she instructed as she moved her stuff.

"Wait! You're in the cosplay too! Set up a self timer and come stand with us" Tamaki said and smiled. She sighed but obliged and set the camera on a table, made sure the view was correct and set a self timer. She stood in front of Kyoya and smiled big, then when the flash went off, she went back and looked at them all. "Get to it! Guests, pictures!" she said and smiled.

The day went smoothly, getting great pictures of the hosts, their guests, and them interacting. She was asked a few questions like why she was in the cosplay and such. "Well by some extent I'm part of the Host Club now so it's my obligation while I am here to wear the cosplay" she said and smiled sweetly. Other questions like when will the books of pictures be published and such were asked and she said once she had good photos and the copies were all published.

Once the girls left, Akira started to put her camera and such away.

She went into the changing room and pulled the dress off. She had just pulled the dress over her head when Haruhi came in. "I'm sorry!" he said quickly and left. "It's okay" she said and let her hair down. "I was just getting out."

Haruhi smiled and Akira's eyes narrowed. "Are you . . . never mind. i thought you were a girl" she said and giggled.

"Well . . . that's a Host Club secret. really I'm in debt to Kyoya, so I'm paying it off as a host" Haruhi said.

"Okay. So you're a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be in love with girls? And the only commoner in this schoo"

"That's about right" Haruhi said and giggled.

"Debt to kyoya? Damn Four-Eyes" Akira murmured and Haruhi laughed.

"His nickname is the Shadow King" Haruhi said.

"Very fitting!"

They both giggled.

"Well I'll let you get changed" she said and walked out.

She saw Kyoya talking to someone and dismissed it, then saw the person.

She walked up and looked at them, her stuff over one shoulder. "Dad?" she asked.

"Hello, Akira" the man said.

"You should still be in Germany! Why are you here?" she asked.

The man looked at Kyoya, then her, then the rest of the Host Club who weren't changing. "I decided to see how my daughter was and such" he said and smiled.

"They look nothing alike" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. "Maybe she wears contacts and dyed her hair..." Kaoru murmured back.

"We were just talking about the Ootori family business" Mr. Diachi said. "It is going well right?"

"Yes. My fathers and brothers have it well under control" Kyoya said and pushed his glasses up so they reflected the light. "But we could do better. We're just trying to figure out how though."

Mr. Diachi nodded and then took Akira's stuff. "Your mother and you have a baby shower to go to, and also remember the Mikioto family is flying in tonight and staying with us" he said. Akira nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow if I'm not busy!" she said and waved goodbye, then left with her father.

"Akira, why are you with a Host Club?" he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Houshakuji Renge wanted me to be their photographer. The deal is the pictures cost nothing but I am to wear cosplay and 15% of what I make with the guests and the pictures will go to me" she said.

"Was there negotiation?"

"No room for it, Father" she told him and looked at him. "Ootori Kyoya seems very keen on how he wants things and leaves little to no room for adjustments."

"I see" he said. He opened the door for his daughter when they go to the car and she buckled, then laid back. "You maids have your dress for tonight picked out. Remember to be nice to the Mikioto family. We have good business with them" he reminded her.

She was looking out the window but nodded.

"Yes, Father."

* * *

**I hope they aren't as OOC in this chapter as the one before but you never know unless you guys tell me!**

**Review because it keeps stories alive**

**and I love you all!**

**-Katie ~(0w0)~**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home wasn't exciting. Once Akira and Mr. Diachi reached their mansion, he immediately went to his study. Akira on the other hand went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and then went to her room on the second floor of the mansion.

Akira's room was a dark blue on one wall, and the others a light blue. Gold accents were all around. Gold swirls on the walls, gold trimmed curtains, and even her bed spread which was black and hight blue had gold on it. The wood was all a medium coloured wood that wasn't too dark but not too light either. He bed was big and canopied and she had a desk, a drawing desk, a dresser, awalk in closet, and her own bathroom. The room was fairly clean

Her pictures hung up in her room and her violin and keyboard were on one side of the room. But there wasn't a mirror. She took off her school uniform and got into a pink dress they had picked for her to wear to the baby shower she was attending.

Akira went to her bathroom and curled her medium length brown hair into curls, which now reached a little past her shoulder. She tied a few back with a pink ribbon and made a bow. She put on gold eye liner and mascara is all for make up, as it brought out the gold flecks in her dark green eyes.

After getting ready, she walked down the stairs and sat in the kitchen, not eating the apple she had previously put on her dresser as she got ready. She turned in circles on the bar stool while waiting for her mother.

"Ms. Akira..." said her maid warningly.

"Fikumi?" she said in the same tone.

"You're going to fall off" Fikumi said.

"No. And if I go, you'll call the ambulance right?" she said and smiled.

Fikumi rolled her eyes and smiled. She'd dealt with the girl even before she knew Japanese other than kon'nichiwa and would say it constantly. The woman loved the young girl and hated seeing her grow up so quickly.

After a while, her mother showed up, dressed in a nice blouse and dress pants, and her red high heels were on her feet, making AKira feel even shorter.

Akira always wanted to look like her mother. Dark black hair, gray eyes that were kind yet sad, a beautiful smile, curves, tall, sweet, kind. Everything Akira wanted and aspired to be.

"Hello, Mother!" she said and hugged her mother.

"Hello, Akira" she said. "How was school?"

"Good. I got some great pictures of this Host Club and they even let me cosplay with them today. I talked to a few of their guests and they were so nice and sweet. It's a good club and they're all good boys so don't worry. And it's expanding my portfolio for Harvard" she said and smiled. "Or Cambridge" Mai said and smiled back.

"Now come on. Kyo won't want us to be late now would she? And you need to watch her sister's daughter. She's only a few months old but she needs to help out" Mai said. "Okay" AKira sad and jumped down.

She went to their car and sat down, then played with the hem of her dress as they went

The baby shower was nice. THere was good food and the expecting mother was an old friend. The tiny girl Akira watched was adorable and sweet and very sleepy so she stayed in Akira's arms, sucking on her pacifier and wrapped in a blanket most of the time.

Afterwards, Akira and Mai went to pick up Akira's father (Minoru) and then to the airport. Once arrived there, the family of three got out and walked in, looking around. Minoru pointed at a small group in black suits.

Mikioto.

Akira walked with her parents up to them and smiled politely.

"Hello, friend. I hope your flight was okay" Minoru said.

"Yes of course!" said Mr. Mikioto. "This is my son, Toshio." A boy with a lighter black hair came next to his father, in a suit like his father's. His eyes were cold though and gave Akira the creeps.

"This is our daughter-"

"Akira" Toshio said.

"Holy crap he's a mind reader" Akira said, meaning to say it in her head. She clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I know because I read about your status at school" he said.

"I don't care about my social status at school" Akira said.

Toshio smiled. "How about you be my escort around here. We can even go to Kyoto and Okinawa" he said.

"I don't have any interest in going to places I've already been. I'm sorry but I am going to refuse your offer to be your escort. You'll find many people at Ouran who will though" she said and turned. "I'm going to get some food."

She went and bought herself a soda and a few other things, then ran into someone.

"T-Tamaki-Senpai?" she said.

He looked down at Akira, then smiled. "Hello, Akira!" he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"My father was just leaving. I came to say good bye" Tamaki answered. She nodded, then offered him some food.

"Want any?" she asked.

"No. But do you have any instant coffee?" he asked.

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"You should come over to my place and have instant coffee with me under a kotatsu!" Tamaki said, the French coming out in his voice.

"_Calm down_" Akira said in perfect French.

"_How can I when I meet my friend here?! Can you come over tonight? My maids won't mind and I doubt your mother would she seems wonderful!_" he replied in the same language.

Akira laughed then nodded. "Sure" she said, going back to japanese

They walked over to where her parents were and smiled. "I going to Tamaki's manasion for tonight." she said matter of factly and then left with Tamaki, ignoring her father yelling for her to 'get back here!'

Tamaki secretly wanted to get to know the girl. He always saw her in the class room and felt bad for her. As far as he could tell, she had Renge as a friend and that was it. And he wanted to become her friend and make her smile too.

They got into Tamakis car and drove to the Second Estate. It was honestly a little random that Akira came, but Tamaki could also tell Akira did not want to go with that boy.

"Here we are" he said, helping her out of the car. He led her inside and showed her his kotatsu. She smiled and sat down, then he left, returning with a tray of coffee and cookies. She tried the coffee and smiled.

"It's wonderful!" she said and grinned.

"I know!" Tamaki said and grinned back.

The entire night they talked about their past. Akira telling him what little she remembered of London, and him telling her about France and his mother.

And they loved talking.

Around 10, they crashed on the couch, not caring. Tamaki covered Akira with a blanket and slept on a different couch, and when they woke up the next morning (a saturday), she immediately saw Kyoya's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now before I begin this chapter can I tell you all I am having it so kyoya and tamaki are in second year in 2013? It's just easier math for me considering (A) I only started watching the show a little bit before school started in september, and (B) I am in Advanced math and needed to ask my little bro what 13 minus 5 was... I don't do simple math anymore and it's sad... So yes the ages will be Kyoya is 17 in 2013. and so on and so forth. Got it? Good And it's taking place a few days before october starts okay?**

_Name: _Akira Rose Diachi

_Age: _16

_Sex: _Female

_Birthday: _December, 1st

_Grade:_ Second Year, High School

Those were the facts. Also that she was adopted from London in 2002 when she was four years old, and she spent her fifth birthday in Japan. Whenever Akira got stressed or started hating things, she went through the facts. _I am Akira Rose Diachi. I was adopted a few days before my fifth birthday in 2002. I am 16 years old. My birthday is December first. I am a second year in High School. _It was easy for her to get stressed and easier for her to fall in love, stress over that, and repeat the cycle.

She remembered when she was little, she had a new crush every week. Aoi, Neko, Ren, Kyo... just to name a few. And she always imagined a big white wedding and their dates with roses and hugging and kissing. Where 'I love you more' turned into a debate over who loved who more. But she never really _loved_ someone and was always so paranoid she wouldn't find someone she loved.

But she loved photography. More than anything. When she was seven, she saw a picture of a boy and a girl, and they were hugging. Everyone said it was because they were happy. But she said, "The girl was sad because her Mommy was sick" though at seven, with her Japanese being limited, she didn't really get her point across. But she loved how people had the different ideas. And that you couldn't tell. Was the person happy or sad? Were they in love or not? She liked being able to capture one moment and hold onto it. One moment of pure happiness. One moment of bone crushing agony. She loved capturing those moments.

She liked other art too. She painted, and sketched. She almost lived for art. Yes, over time she became great at other subjects and held a love for them, but the art was amazing. Whens she was 12, she got her first professional camera. And a few months later met Renge at a boring meeting. They ran around and got pictures, and Renge admired Akira's passion for it.

Akira was shy though. But outgoing. She'd hide her personality from those she just met. But as she got to know them, they'd see the passion, and the bubbly-ness of her, and hear her awful jokes, and see how she can stand up for what she believes in.

And not a lot of people knew that part of her.

She remembered school, how nobody was friends with her because she looked different. Everyone else had black hair and dark eyes and better smiles or grades. They spoke perfect Japanese and were able to call her names she didn't understand.

Akira had brown hair that went a little past the end of her shoulder blades. It was thick and like milk chocolate color. It was slightly wavy but straight too and she had bangs that hung in her eyes and a few tucked behind her ear and would cluster together on her forehead. She had green eyes too. Like an imperial green. Near her pupil mostly were gold flecks and streaks of a muted yellow. Her lashes were long and her eyes were fairly big. She had a small, upturned nose, and plump pink lips. She was short at 5'2" and had a definite figure. Soft curves. She wasn't entirely flat chested but nothing like most girl's her age were like in that "area". She was thin too and considered pretty, but she stuck out like a sore thumb in Japan.

She always remembered people telling her her hair was wrong or asking if she had contacts. And she always told them, "I was born this way." A few people thought it cool but most just turn away with the information and didn't bother to pry or get to know her.

She was raised rich though, surrounded by rich kids, learning things like business and such. It was incredibly boring to her. She was adopted to become their daughter, but she'd soon take over the Diachi industries and run the many hotels and museums and resorts. Though she never knew when they might get someone else. They very easily could hand it off to her older brother whom she never met. He was in High School when she was in college and was working in America. Her parents never really talked about him because he said he didn't care about the business.

But Akira would do it for her family. That was if her brother didn't step up and say he would take over. She wouldn't mind though. She would be just happy living in the mansion, making art, taking photos, and doing what she loved.

She didn't really think it was fair though. Kids being forced to take over. She thought a lot of things weren't fair, so she would stand up to them. Once, when she was roughly 10, there was this boy being bullied. She stepped up and yelled at the two other boys who were harassing the other one, calling them names and threatening them with telling their families. She never liked injustice, but it was always something that happened. She stood up for what she believed in. Whether that be that every woman is equal to men, or that racial differences shouldn't be a reason the world is torn apart, or that Sherlock Season Three was taking so God damn long!

But she remembered that day clearly.

_"Ya know, why don't you just go?" Akira said._

_"And what will you do? You're a girl" one of the boys said._

_"Yeah, so are you but I'm not letting that get in my way."_

_The boys' mouths dropped open._

_"That's mean!" one of them said._

_"And calling this boy names isn't? There's a word for that! Hypocritical. You can't say Japanese are stupid when you are Japanese. It'd be like me saying I hate all people with green eyes!" she said._

_"Yeah well what are you going to do Ms. Vocabulary?" the other boy said._

_She pulled out the phone she had an smirked. "I could call my Dad and have him and my mother talk to your parents about your behavior" she said and smirked._

_The boys' eyes widened._

_"This is the part, where you run away" she whispered, leaning in towards them. And they listened._

_She looked back to see the boy they were bullying, only to see him running off with friends. "You're welcome" she murmured sarcastically, and put the phone away, returning to taking photos with her cheap camera._

She couldn't say she didn't enjoy that day. She did. A whole lot. Making those two boys realize how stupid they were for messing with someone. But whenever she looked back on it, she felt guilty for black mailing them with their families being connected slightly. But she knew she did the right thing

She liked doing the right thing in the end, but there is always doubt. It was too hard. It left people hurt. It wasn't the option others would've taken.

She wondered if saying yes to the Host Clubs conditions, free pictures, payment for taking part in cosplay so she blended in with the club, was actually the right choice. But Kyoya...

She woke up in Tamaki's estate and saw Kyoya and her cheeks flushed. "Hi" she said and smiled. "How are you four eyes?"

"Already with the nick-names?" she said.

Tamaki woke up and smiled. He got to know a lot about Akira last night. "it's her way of saying, 'maybe you aren't so bad.'" he informed Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, then at Akira.

"What can I say? We work together. I better get to know you, huh, Ootori?" she said and smiled.

"I don't see how that's necessary" he said, pushing his glasses up. "How will I benefit?"

"Because you'll know more about me than my grades" she said, sitting up and pulling the blanket around her tightly.

Kyoya sat next to Tamaki and looked at him, then at her. Now he could get to know his enemy, and figure out why she was so interesting.

In the music room, she captured his attention because (1) she didn't ask anything in pay until cosplay was brought up and almost no one in a business would do that (2) it was obvious she wasn't Japanese, and he wished to learn more about her. And (3) he could tell she had a mask too. And he wanted to see how much it'd take to penetrate it and get down to her deepest thoughts.

"So . . . when's your birthday?" he asked.

"Oh no you've taken it too far" she said sarcastically.

He smiled slightly

* * *

**The point of this chapter was so that you understand why Akira is so . . . bland right now. You get to know her personality and such and it's really nice in my opinion. And you also see why Kyoya is interested. And I ship TamaHaru with a burning passion so do not assume Akira and Tamaki are going to end up together. No. No no no! I think you can figure out who the love interest is going to be right now, but I'm cool with that, because I have an angsty mind, and many tricks up my sleeves, so . . . enjoy... *evil laughter***

**~Katie }:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we get into the chapter I just want to say thank you all so much. This fanfic is a lot more popular than I thought it would be and it makes me really happy to know that it's improving as I add more onto Akira's Character and make her less, as Renge Houshakuji would say, "Lukewarm". I thank you all so much and please keep in mind, it makes my day every time I see a new review. Even if it's to say it needs a lot of work, that means you read it, found the flaws, and want me to fix it so that it'll improve and that still means a lot to me! Thank you all so much. :) Now onto the chapter that's kind of a filler chapter okay? Also sorry this is late. My last week of school for 2013 was mostly testing and stress and today (friday) was a huge day off (minus math where i had to finish an algebra test) and me and my boyfriend BOTH were sick and couldn't bring each other to do anything so I kinda just . . . read fanfiction for the past few days! SORRY! But I will try again to keep updating every 2-3 days**

* * *

"C'mon we want to see your estate!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as Akira got pictures of "Daddy" and "Mommy" together. They were all in their usual uniforms, except Akira who changed into a gray sweater and dark wash jeans as soon as she could when she got to the club room, saying that the dress was suffocating her that day.

"No!" she said and waved for Tamaki to back away from Kyoya a little. "He's a person not a stuffed animal, you can't crowd him" she said.

"But why not?" the twins asked, watching Tamaki adjust where he was in the picture. Akira took a snap and looked down as she adjusted her camera for another.

"Because you two are perverts, Tamaki will grow mushrooms, Kyoya will talk my dad up and I don't need that, Haruhi would be the only one who would be okay. Hunni-senpai would eat all my cakes and I don't really know what Mori-senapi does. I gave you reason, now leave me to my work?" she said and looked at them.

"I think it'd be a great idea!" Tamaki said.

"See? Our lord thinks it's a good idea!" Hikaru said.

"Because he wants to see every person's house and compare it. No. I told you that already!" she said and glared at the three. The three boys retreated to behind a couch, having turned white from fear. "That's what I fucking thought."

"MOMMY!" Tamaki yelled, standing up from cowering. "AKIRA USED A NAUGHTY WORD!"

"The no-swearing rule is only when guests are around so I can't punish her really for saying it" Kyoya said as he sat behind his laptop again.

"Ha ha! Daddy doesn't get his way" she said and smirked.

"What is her place in the family anyways, boss?" the twins ask as they draped their arms around her.

"Don't touch me" she said quickly and glared at them.

Tamaki put a knuckle to his lips as he thought, his violet eyes looking Akira up and down. "She's the helpful neighbor!" he said.

"I'm with Hunni and Mori?" she said and looked over at the two, who were eating cake. "I'm cool with that" she said and went over to get photos of them.

She got on one knee to get a good shot of Hunni.

"Aki-chan, do you want any cake?" he asked and offered her a plate.

"Later, Mistukuni. I'm working" the second year murmured.

Then she went around, getting random photos. She set her camera away after a while, as this was just a meeting, the Host Club wasn't open for business that day. Akira collapsed on a couch, closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" Haruhi asked as she came over. Akira had figured out about Haruhi's gender soon enough.

"Studying" she murmured.

Haruhi smiled, knowing the feeling. "Yeah" she said and sat down.

The two talked as Tamaki and the Twins watched.

"Why are we spying on Akira and Haruhi?" Kaoru whispered.

"Because it's obvious that Akira could very well take Haruhi away from me!" Tamaki whispered back.

They watched Akira lean close to Haruhi and whisper something, and Haruhi giggled and nodded in agreement, then both of them were laughing. Kyoya looked up and saw Tamaki in his corner of woe.

"Why is he there?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"Akira and Haruhi are friends now so our king is spying on them and very jealous" the twins said in unison.

"Also Akira won't let us into her home!" Tamaki said. "Mommy!"

"I can't invade her privacy. She asked for it and the best we can do is let her have her own privacy. She most likely doesn't want us to see because she isn't comfortable with us seeing where she lives so far" Kyoya said.

"Or maybe she's secretly a commoner!" Hikaru said.

The idea sent Tamaki back to his corner of woe. He truly cared for the girl.

"Wait" Tamaki said and got up.

"There's a man there with his son. Mikioto. Maybe she doesn't want us giving them the wrong impression!" Tamaki said.

"What you talkin' 'bout?" Akira's voice came and she was suddenly behind Tamaki. She looked at Kyoya knowing he was the big brains.

"My dad just texted me saying I need to meet him so I'll be back in a few" she said and turned leaving.

15 minutes later she came, her face a little sadder as she came. She sat down and played with her hair a little, then looked up seeing Hunni-Senpai sitting next to her.

"Is everything alright Aki-Chan?" he asked. "Wasn't Dad. It was his phone but his business phone. They left for London without me. To go to stay at Mikioto's" she said and shrugged. "I'm alone for the next month."

Tamaki looked at her. "Don't you have maids?" he asked.

"Yeah well . . . the only one I cared about was an old lady. She fell dwn the stairs one day and . . . " she looked down. Hunni frowned and placed Usa-chan in her lap.

"Why do you care if your parents go to London and you dont?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanna find them" she murmured and looked up.

"Who?" almost everyone asked.

"Her birth parents" Tamaki murmured. Haruhi looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"She stayed at my house a while back. We talked for hours" he said.

"You're adopted?" Kaoru asked.

"SO?! I have every right to be in this school as all of you! I'm the same as all of you!" Akira shouted as she got up.

"We never said you weren't" Haruhi said.

She looked at Tamaki, almost a little hurt. "You promised not to tell" she said and walked out of the room, grabbing her camera and bag. She sat out by the pond, throwing small stones in and disruppting the Koi fish that resided there.

Then she sensed someone next to her.

"It's okay' she murmured, thinking it was Tamaki.

"Tamaki is an idiot, Akira. The real reason you should be sorry is the fact you weren't listening."

She looked over and saw Kyoya instead.

"The Host Club's actions are to make girl's happy. You never know what they are planning now. Just because they seemed shocked about your adoption does not mean they exclude you."

"Everyone else did" she said and looked down again.

"At a public school?"

"Private school. Said I wasnt born rich so I wasnt rich" she said.

"And why should someone else's opinion effect you?"

"Because I don't like getting hurt okay?!" she replied harshly and got up again, marching to her car.

Kyoya watched and pushed his glasses up his nose. "The host club enjoys you" he called as he stood up.

"DOnt give a god damn" she called back to him and turned. "Tell Tamaki Im pissed at him and if he says one more thing about any of that I told you and him, I will not hesitate on hunting him down and hanging him by his toes over a pool of lava, then turn him into Darth Vader-" she covered her mouth with her hands to make the noise of the Sith Lord's breahting "*ker-chhhhh* he has been warned." Then she turned and left. "I'LL EMAIL TODAY'S PICTURES TO YA FOUR-EYES!"

He smiled slightly and walked back towards the school with one hand in his pocket. "An interesting threat" he murmured. "I'll have to remember that one."

* * *

**total half ass chapter but here you go im sorry for not updating recently but like I said. Sickness then yesterday was christmas so yeaaaaaaaah**


	6. Chapter 6

A day off from taking photos. Just what Akira needed. Especially since she had to delete most of them and it took her half the night to figure out which ones to publish and the other half to put them onto a card, delete the bad ones, and then e-mail the file to Kyoya to put on the site, keeping the card in case they lost that file. Her brown hair was a total mess as she walked into the host club room. It was still mandatory for her to be there. It technically was one of those days where a few guests would come in and sit and talk for a while and leave. That left a lot of people not busy. Huni and Mori both were working on homework in the corner. The twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi were all entertaining. Kyoya was doing things on his laptop and Akira was sitting at a table with him, sketching.

"I didn't know you drew" Kyoya murmured as he glanced down at the paper.

"I dabble at the arts Kyoya-senpai. I just have a preference to photography" she said and looked up at him.

"Fair enough" the raven haired boy said and went back to work on his pineapple laptop. "What do you write in there?" Akira asked curiously and looked up at him with wide green eyes.

Kyoya noticed how they had a tinted blueness to them that day. They were so bea- What was he thinking?! They were just her eyes. Why were they special to him though?

"None of your business, Akira" he said and went back to his laptop. Why did it feel like butterflies were in his stomach?

"Damn. You're like Toshino. He left back to home so Im hoping he stays there. He was awful" she murmured.

"How so?" Kyoya asked and looked at her. He thought the Mikioto boy would be nice.

_Akira walked into her room after a long meeting with the host club. She set her things down on the couch . . . where was her couch!? She looked around and noticed everything . . . EVERYTHING . . . in her room was moved. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" she yelled at the boy. He may have been her age but he was tall enough to be two years older. "Oh. Well they said I could stay in your room and I prefer the room the way I do so I had them move somethings around" Toshino said. "Get out! Where's my stuff?! Those cameras are worth more than you! With those I could buy you, sell you, and then buy you again" she said. "So?" he asked._

_"So?! SO?! Dont touch my equipment! It took me forever to get it all in here! Where is it anyways?!" she asked. He pointed at a box. "Get out" she said calmly. "No" he replied. "I said, get, out! This is my room, my house, my stuff. Not yours. Get out, and go to the guest room" she said and grabbed his collar, pushing him out of the room. She sighed and looked around her room, then started to change everything again. It took her hours but she did it and luckily it was the weekend. _

"None of your business, four eyed" she said back to kyoya in the same tone he did.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"No" she said in a bad version of his voice. "I'm simply inspired by you to lower my voice an octive."

He rolled his eyes and went back to the screen.

The twins' guests left and they sat behind a couch, watching the two at the table.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru shrugged. They looked at each other and smirked, then ran off.

Five minutes later they came back and Kaoru had a camera. "Hey Akira! Kyoya! Come here!" he called. The two looked up and sighed then started to walk over. Akira slipped on a random banana peel first, then Kyoya. Kyoya fell on top of Akira and his lips met hers by accident. Hikaru laughed holding another banana peel just in case as Kaoru got the picture quickly.

Kyoya pulled away, his eyes wide. "I . . . " he was honestly speechless. He got up and helped her up. She put her hands to her lips, then grabbed her things and started to run fast. She hid in the girl's bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed red and she looked down. "I dont like him. This isn't love. This isn't love. Oh dear God this isnt love!" she told herself. She heard a knock.

"AKira?"

It was Tamaki. He had grown to be almost a big brother to her. She walked over to the door and opened, looking up at him. "What happened?" he asked. "The shady perverted twins tripped me and Kyoya and made us kiss!" she said. Tamaki's eyes widened and then he laughed. "But you like him" he said. "No I dont!"

"It's obvious you do Akira. WHenever you take pictures of him you always try to make them perfect. You stay with him when the rest of us are free to talk as well. You talk to him in class and you told him everything you told me" he said and looked at her.

"This isn't love This isnt love. In no way is this love!" she said and closed her eyes. She sighed and walked past him. "Not love" she murmured.

Kyoya sat at the dinner table with his sister, brothers, and father, just staring at his plate. Why was she still on his mind? Wel she hadn't emailed him the photos from the day prier. Maybe he was angry she was behind? No. It wasnt anger. But it felt like it. Like a cauldron bubbling in his stomach, but the fumes weren't enough to make him go into a rage.

"Kyoya?" Fiyumi said and he looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" he said and took a bite of his food. He excused himself, saying he was tired which wasnt uncommon. It was just part of the hypotension. He laid on his bed with his laptop open to her student profile.

_Diachi, Akira, Rose  
16  
Female  
First of December  
5'2"  
111 lbs_

_Adopted from London, England  
Diachi - company for Hotels, Resorts, and Spas._

It was so vague though. He knew so much about her. Her favorite color is purple. She loves sushi but not the fancy tuna. She draws as well as takes good photographs. She has no idea who her parents are though she wants to find them. She plays violin and piano though doesnt really practice anymore. She still speaks almost perfect english and loves to read classics like Call of the Wild and To Kill a Mockingbird. Nicknames are her way of accepting you into her world.

He still hadnt cracked her mask

Only dented it. He had scratched at the surface of her. And he needed to know more.

He put his fingers to his lips, thinking about the accidental kiss, and about how she ran away.

"I dont like her romantically and she doesnt like me romantically. It's as simple as that honestly" he said and closed his laptop. "No need to stress over emotions anyways."

_Not love not love not love not love_ Akira thought as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. She sighed and sat on the shower floor, letting the hot water hit her back and neck as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _But he is cute_ she thought and smiled lightly to herself, then repeated, "This isnt love. This isnt love. In no way is this love!"


End file.
